


Beyond the Veil

by holy_john_stamos



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, No shipping, Slow Build, Slow To Update, just friendships here lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_john_stamos/pseuds/holy_john_stamos
Summary: After the news of the Area 77 amusement park Grian goes snooping in Area 77. Is what he finds more than he bargains for? Only time will tell. ; )





	1. Be Careful What You Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this Infinity and Beyond and I'm glad I didn't... If you like this let me know, I might continue it. I already plan to write up another chapter for sure.

News of the new Area 77 amusement park was now being tossed around Hermitville. News tends to travel fast in such a closely knit community. Grian was in his RV at the hippie camp gathering the last of his things to take home. His disappointment was immeasurable.

All of this time wasted. Trying so hard to get the time machine back. To get back to… It didn’t matter, they were worlds away. He had to admit that seeing all of the advances at Area 77, seeing all of Doc’s friends return and join from distant worlds made him sad and angry. It was no use now, no time to sit and stew in his sadness. He had things to work on at Sahara and projects of his own to attend to.

“Hey man did you check all of those boxes I gave you,” asked Impulse as he strolled towards him. Grian almost forgot to look through all of them. It was such a thoughtful gesture and it made him forget for a moment about the whole ordeal. Impulse waited as Grian opened the shulkers to find the dreaded hot potato. The biggest, slyest grin spread across Impulse’s face as Grian held the potato in his hand.

“Alright you got me, good one,” Grian said being a good sport. “What do I have to do, you didn’t tell me?”

“Oh I wasn’t sure yet, think of it as an I.O.U. man.” They agreed on choosing some wacky idea later on, for now they both had work to attend to so they set off for separate projects elsewhere. Grian got to work sprucing up Sahara, fixing a few things that got left to the wayside during the build-off. When he finished some of the things on his to-do list he took a break and wandered Hermitville, still thinking about Area 77 and the time machine. Where did it end up when they went back to alpha? Should he go back to get villager Grian? What else lies within the depths of that place? As his mind wandered he found himself being drawn back to Area 77, his feet had carried him to the main gate. He looked around and found the place to be empty, “Doc and Scar are probably working on stuff in town,” he thought to himself. He waited no longer, he hurried into Area 77 before anyone could spot him.

His footsteps echoed through the large corridors and rooms of the facility. He almost called out just to hear the echo but decided against it. As he entered various labs full of flasks and cases he looked around in wonder, unsure why he was truly there or what he was even looking for. All he knew is that something in him told him, “Keep going, you’re almost there.” Soon he came across a grand door, assuming it to be Doc’s office he stepped inside. There were papers scattered everywhere, unintelligible scribbles on boards and files, strange photos and tapes of assumed extraterrestrials, and a file that stood out among everything else. “I should probably leave, Doc wouldn’t want me snooping in his things.” He looked around once more and immediately started flipping through the file. He skimmed over the first few pages till he saw a photo of a portal made of diamond, it was unlike anything he’d ever seen. As he tried to make sense of it all he heard footsteps coming down the hall and hid under the desk. He could only hope they would pass by.

“I forgot something in my office, I’ll be right there,” called a familiar voice. Doc’s voice. The door knob turned for what seemed like an eternity to Grian. The pause Doc made as he entered his room almost made Grian faint, he was sure he was done for. “I don’t remember leaving the light on.” Doc inspected the room for a minute and grabbed what he came for, before he turned to leave he looked at the open file on his desk. He closed it, turned off the light, and left. Grian breathed a sigh of relief and crawled out from under the desk. Whatever is in this file must be important. He clutched the file close to him and ran out. He had to show Impulse and RenDog.


	2. Oough They Plottin, Schemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set into motion... maybe.

“So this is a real thing, like an actual working thing?” “I don’t know about this Grian it seems kinda odd.” Both hermits looked at him in disbelief, clear confusion painted on their faces.

“I know it sounds strange but this is Area 77 we’re talking about. They have the resources to make this!” Grian paused. “It seems a little unfair doesn’t it?”  
  
“What do you mean,” the other two asked.

“I know it seems mean but, it’s just not fair that only they get to bring people back. Everyone on the server probably has a friend they’ve left behind in some other world.” RenDog and Impulse nodded, Grian had a point they couldn’t deny.  
  
“What are we supposed to do about it? Area 77 is still under lock down, and soon enough it will be crawling with hermits once they open it up as an amusement park.”

Grian looked at the both of them, a plan brewing in his mind. “I say one of us sneaks in while Doc and Scar are distracted, we find the portal and go through to see what this is all about.”

“That would be really dangerous wouldn’t it? I’m not sure about this, what if you get stuck in the portal and can’t get home? We’re friends Grian I don’t want to be a part of something like this,” RenDog opened his wings and looked back to his friend with concern. With one powerful flap of his wings he took off. Impulse stayed, silently contemplating what Grian had told them.

“Impulse… You’re still with me right?” Silence filled the air. “Please.”

“Let me think about it,” he said taking the file and looking it over once more. Pleased enough with his answer Grian took off to prepare. He had no plan, just a goal. He was going to explore whatever awaited beyond that veil.


End file.
